Sokkla 100 Meme Chalenge
by Sotharsyl
Summary: As the title says a chalenge for both writer and reader
1. Chapter 1

**Sokkla 100 Meme Chalenge**

I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender.

Blood

After the surprisingly long recovery from her "incident " Azula had a long discussion with her brother about everything , it wasn't surprising it lasted a week with four days alone devoted to her childhood pranks directed against Zuko but at the end after she had in the end convinced him that she wasn't going to go on a rampage he told her about her maternal grandfather , Avatar Ruko .

Now that added Aang to the already long list of family members (albeit by reincarnation ) she had attacked but it also confirmed something she already considered greatness ran in the family she wasn't only a direct descendent of the Firebender who by his own power overthrow the theocracy which rule the country in the past but she was also the descendent of an Avatar truly, her blood was strong Zuko's too ,well he was an above average firebender and shudder Firelord .

But back to her although she was recognised as a firebending prodigy only with her own talent determination and intellect now she was sure that the greatness of her ancestors played a small part in it and she now was as determined as ever that her...

So here he was practicing with his sword a talent, not even approaching her firebending in usefulness but still his combat effectiveness was sufficient for a non-bender ...

That the man she will choose as her lover be someone powerful whose talents will add to the latent potential of their shared descendents she couldn't permit herself to choose only for estetic reasons ...

Now he's taking off his shirt ,she thought that only Zuko was with the habit of practicing shirtless,well he 's well muscled that's good I mean for combat and general survival...

Now if there was a way to approximate the level of power of her potential "targets" she recently had to admit that there was power of the non-fiery destruction sort so it was somewhat difficult but with her own experience in the war she could attest that the main players were her own age now we had to eliminate the avatar for several reasons and Zuko for being her own brother and that left him.

He was a non-bender but at least he knew when not to butt in the "bending magic" and such so their kids will have to inherit the bending potential from her...

Practicing his swordmanship must be really energy intensive now he's sweating all over...

Of course the technical skills will have to come from him ,he was quite talented in that domain (what with perfecting aerial warfare and paving the way for the Fire Nation air dominance) now general intelligence that was a bit more difficult they were both the brains of their respective groups (well that was when she had a group meaning her friends hadn't backstabbed her no she wasn't bitter no way the war was over and she was ready to befriend those traitors again ) ahem but his plans were mostly innovative spur of the moment things and hers were tried methods memorized and masterfully performed .

True he was a commoner but she could convince the Fire Nation nobles with the fact that his father was chief over the Sothern Tribe and a few Agni Kais plus if the rumours are true his peasant status didn't deter him with the water princess...

Oh he's noticed me finally and he's coming over...

The fact that Sokka is Water Tribe will just make it easier for their child ,children she'll have to think about details like that , to inherit her firebending Fire being obviously superior over Water ...

-What do you want, Cr.. Azula?

-Your blood Sokka .

...Man he's fast alright he can pass on the running speed and her the courage .

Just a little explanation I'm thinking that with their general scientific level the people of the Avatar world have only general ideas about genetics plus more importantly they don't have the word genetics so thus the title .


	2. Ink

Sokkla 100 Meme chalenge

Ink

It was only natural that each of the four nations bending style would find a use in less martial aspects of their society thus the Earth Kingdom was most advanced in terms of arhitecture ,the Air Nomads bended a element which was considered the most cerebral of all yet they only advanced in philosophy,the Water Tribes were thus the most advanced in ,umm ice sculpting and healing.

Her nation having receveid the gift of Fire was the most advanced in metalworking and had invented a completely new field of utilising steam as power so it was evident that the Fire Nation should be considered the most advanced both in times of war and in time of peace , it sometimes happened tht some genuses were born outside of the Fire Nation but even in times of conflict the Mechanists potential was first aknoledged by the Fire Nation and he was " persuaded " that working for us was best.

So when Sokka came to visit his old friend Zuko ,ploting to overthrow father had been an bonding experience aparently , and was consuming the palace ink suply to produce formulas, schetces of machines for "peaceful" pupose,advances which the Fire Nation will need acces if not a monopoly in order to remain competitive , and eventualy it was her nation also even if Firelord Zuzu reigned so she was a little annoyed when set older sibling was using his position as a excuse to hassle her:

-Look Azula I know that your making efforts to integrate society in a non invading overlord style but this is too…

_What would uncle Iroh say: Azula everything in this world is based on balance__ especialy the state treasury the yang of spending must be matched by the ying of income_

-Too…

-expensive, the treasury of the Fire Nation shouldn't be open to the whims of a 19 year old,don't look at me like that I'm 21,

-Brother ,that dress..

-made by the most expensive tailor in the capitol to your exact specifications" silk black as ink, with the standard dragon motif replaced by an integrals and functions motifs in blue paint"

-It is merely a tool,to be used in some negotiations which may prove vital to the future of our nation.

-Will firebending be involved in these negotiations?

-Maybe, I don't think he'd be into that but they do have healers in the So..

.

.

.

.

-Okay,Zuko why do you want me to create a way to obtain vastly more potent alchohol?

-There is knowledge so ..dark that it rots the mind from within if left unchecked and Sokka I'd save a batch for yourself too.

,


	3. Gold

I do not own Avatar : The last airbender

Just a little explanation when something is written in italics it's somebody's thoughts about the universe think the standard one a few years in the future, Azula is sane now and Sokka and Suki parted ways on friendly terms

Gold

Copper: easily available easy to mold historically the first metal used by mankind may be the best metal to start the experiment.

After the war Sokka was a changed man, it was expected of him to become the next chief and guide his people according to the ancient customs and he'd eventually do it but, he'd already traversed the world two times he had seen it all, it was not enough they were only quick glances taken while running from the Fire Nation.

So following that thought he wanted to travel a bit again, test a few theories with the Mechanist and when he found out that the inventor was offered a position to teach at Ba Sing Se University Sokka happily tagged along, enrolling with a scholarship given for service above and beyond the call of duty in the service of the Avatar.

.

.

.

-Sokka, I'm excited about you trying to obtain an academic title what will be the subject of your study?

-I'm thinking lightning, both a scientific enigma and cool phenomenon.

-I feel you're on to something great Sokka, data gathering is going to be a little slow what with lightning not being one of the most common phenomena I mean the odds of an particular object you are studying being hit by lightning are pretty low.

-Unless the particular object pissed of the Fire Nation, you know because they have lightningbenders.. _hey I might on to something here.._

Iron: again easily available not as easily deformed as copper good for constructing standard equipement during the experiment.

_Why was I here again, o yes easily available and most importantly friendly fire/lightning bender…_

-So Sokka I understand that you wish to learn about lightning, would you like a coup of tea.

-Sure, General Iroh _..o yea and tea must not forget the tea.._

-The basic principle is that within the body you most separate the ying from……bla bla bla mystical mambo jambo…bla…more tea?

-Yes please

- Now the current..abracadabra..the hearth..I can't help you..more tea..

-What!?

-Sokka I've always dreamed of retirement with a little teashop now are you going to deny the former Firebending Scourge of the Earth Kingdom Army his dream ?

-No sir!

-Good maybe my nephew can help…_you know the one who rules the only firebending nation, your ally, Sokka you might be good at thinking on your feet but being born in the Southern Water Tribe, which has no terrain for growing tea and they don't even put much of an effort into imports, has severely lowered your potential_

-Oh and Sokka one last thing you know how in that game you kids, play earth beats fire, well metal has no protection against lightning.

Silver: availability hampered by high price , the precious metals might have unusual proprieties when hit by lightning

_So if I might want to channel lightning metals with its lowered resistance might be the key_

-Sokka I owe you and the rest of the Gaang.._did he just snicker that was one of my best non-sarcastic humor we shall see who shall have the last snicker Firelord Zuzu…_.and thus ensuring the continued peace for not only the Fire why are you snickering?

-Hmm , well as I was explaining lightning is the pinnacle of firebending the number of users was already limitedbefore uncle refused you and father, well you know,_.. well there would be her but we got over our grudges in prison so I'm not going to feed you to the hawk-lionnes… _look if you find someone to help you I'll provide you with a free gift coupon for a favor from the firelord.

-Are you trying to surpass the master of meat and sarcasm Zuzu?

-Well government will do that to you.

Gold: price even higher than silver properties..?

_Well I don't really know too much I was always more interested in the more practical weapon-worthy metals I know that some women wear jewelry but not even much from that angle ,mom used bone for her jewelry, Toph probably had but won't be caught dead wearing it, Suki was a warrior true and true she probably found it useless her battle condition body didn't need such enhances, Yue sure had the wealth and status for it her face, her everything projected an aura of beauty which again didn't need enhancement , actually that was something he liked about both of them natural beauty he heard that some girls painted their lips red, a war against fire had left him with a little bit of anxiety towards red, fire, golden eyes and such…_

…_hmm red, fire , body ,fire ,golden, lips.._

-O for the name of Aang not her, anybody but her !!


End file.
